


Fairground

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [15]
Category: Jane the Virgin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: I didn’t think realise how long this was until I finished oops.I’ve been inn a lot of trains so I’ve I seen used this to my advantage.Comments appreciated!!





	Fairground

“I’m sorry Miss Blacksmith, but that’s just not possible.” The woman sighed. 

“That’s okay, I understand.” Rose smiled, working hard to keep back her tears. She had been expecting that answer after all. 

The criminal collected her bag and coat and proceeded to leave the building. She knew she had to go and get some food shopping, but she was too upset to care at this point. She turned the corner to her apartment and let herself in, unlocking the door and pushing it open gently, dropping her bag onto the sofa and closing it behind her. 

The woman glanced around her empty home, walking towards the half empty bottle of wine and single glass beside it, pouring herself a very full glass before taking a large mouthful and placing it back down. 

“You just had to fuck it up didn’t you?” She muttered to herself, once again fighting back the tears. 

Just then, the door opened and in walked in a tall blonde wearing a short, right dress and holding a leaflet in her hand along with a large bag. 

In other words, the one person Rose was least looking forward to seeing. 

“Hiya babe.” The blonde smiled, wandering towards the black haired woman to give her a kiss. 

“Hey Elle.” She smiled falsely. 

Elle had come into Rose’s life not long back, a few of years since she had last seen Luisa. At first, Elle was a fling, she didn’t mean anything at all, but then the blonde started to get clingy, asking to meet more. 

She was a time waster. Rose had no feelings for this woman but she just seemed to stick around. That’s why she hadn’t told her about her meeting. 

“Look!” Elle exclaimed, thrusting the leaflet into Rose’s face. 

“What is it?” She took the leaflet from Elle’s grasp and looked at it clearly.

“The fairground. Tonight! We have to go, Alex.” She was practically shouting by now. 

Rose still struggled to get used to her new name, everytime she heard it she tried to hammer it into her brain a bit more. 

“Oh, Elle, I don’t know,” she began, scanning the leaflet again, “it’ll be so busy and we’ll be queueing for ages.” 

In other words, Rose didn’t want to go. She hated the idea of being dragged around a fairground with this woman, thinking only about her visit to the adoption agency not long before. 

All she had wanted was a baby. She had wanted a baby for so long now, but she didn’t want them with Elle, or any other woman she had met. They were just there for leverage. She needed to seem like she had a stable home for a child, but the adoption agency could always see through it. 

“Please! I’ve heard there’s a band.” The blonde had snaked her hand up Rose’s vest top, in a version of persuasion that she couldn’t quite do as well as Luisa. 

“Fine,” the criminal sighed, “but you owe me a drink.” She feigned a smile and excused herself so she could freshen up before they went out. 

As she was washing her hands she took a daring glance of herself in the mirror. She had no mask yet she still didn’t look like herself, she hadn’t felt like herself for years now. She just wanted to feel. That’s why she wanted a baby, she thought that would help her feel. 

She splashed water onto her cheeks and dried her face with the towel, tying to reduce the increasing redness that appeared to be creeping onto her cheeks, a sign of her frustration.

After slinging the towel back onto the rail, the woman ran her hands through her hair and sighed, unlocking the bathroom door and plastering on a smile.

“Am I driving?” Rose asked, tugging on her leather jacket and grabbing her bag, taking the keys in her hand as she did so. 

“Definitely.” Elle said in an almost ridiculing tone. 

Rose simply nodded. She had a flashback to a few years ago when Luisa and her were arguing about who should drive: 

“You are not driving!” Rose laughed, taking the keys swiftly from Luisa’s hand. 

“Hey!” The brunette exclaimed, reaching up for the keys which the criminal now had dangling over her head, “babe, come on.” 

“I want to drive. I want to take us on a little detour.” She smirked, leaning down to peck Luisa gently on the lips. 

“If that means car sex then no! This is a really important meal.” Luisa pouted, brushing imaginary dirt off of Rose’s jacket and taking the keys into her own hands.

“It’s a boring meal,” The criminal grunted, slumping backwards onto the sofa, “we don’t need friends anyway. We could stay at home all day and have sex and Eat and have more sex.” She was the one pouting now. 

“As much as I would love to accept that offer, it’s Rachel’s wedding meal. We can’t miss it.” The doctor chuckled, taking a lock of Rose’s dark hair and twisting it around her finger. 

“Fine, but just one thing.” Rose smirked, pulling Luisa gently closer towards her. 

“Mhm?” Luisa asked innocently as she straddled the woman below her, their lips nearly touching. 

“I’m driving.” Rose laughed, taking the keys from Luisa and standing up, The brunette still in her arms. 

“Rose!” Luisa exclaimed, laughing that blissful laugh that Rose would live to repeat in her head over and over again. 

And, until this very day, that’s what Rose had done. 

Whilst she had been thinking of this moment, she still managed to keep her forced smile on her face and made it to the car. 

Rose sat quietly as she listened to Elle talk carelessly about her day, occasionally glancing over at her girlfriend in the drivers seat, making it Rose’s cue to nod and smile. 

“What have you done today, Al?” Elle asked Rose. 

“Oh, nothing really, mostly just working.” She lied. 

“I don’t know why you still work there! It looks boring.” 

“I enjoy it.” Rose smiled warmly, wishing this conversation would just stop. She had managed to get herself a job at the local law firm, slowly working herself back up to being lawyer but just helping out mostly now. 

This sort of conversing continued for the rest of the drive until Rose has finally reached the fairground. 

It was only then that she realised how large this place was. Everything had fairy lights dangled off of it, there was at least 50 rides and a mass of people. 

“Woah, I didn’t realise it would be this popular.” Rose spoke, staring at the sight in awe. 

“Yeah, people from all over America come to it, especially people with kids.” The blonde said without thought, climbing out of the car.

Once again, Rose felt herself fighting back the tears as she was reminded of the kids that she couldn’t have. 

She took the keys, turning off the engine and closed the door behind her, locking it. 

“I want to go on that.” Elle pointed abruptly towards a large rollercoaster. 

Another memory crept forwards in her mind and pushed itself in front of all over thoughts: 

“A criminal mastermind who’s scared of rollercoasters! That’s new.” The brunette smirked, pulling Rose closer to her by the buckle of her leather jacket. 

“Do you want to shout that any louder?,” the raven haired woman joked, “besides, I’m not scared, I just don’t see it as a pleasant experience.” 

“Don’t lie. You’re scared.” Luisa chuckled, slipping her hands into Rose’s back pockets. 

“I’m not scared!” The criminal exclaimed. 

“It’s okay if you’re scared, we can just go on another ride. How about that one over there?” She said pointing to an evident kids ride. 

“Come on then, if you’re going to be ridiculous let’s go on the rollercoaster.” Rose said immaturely, taking Luisa’s hand and tugging her towards the ride. 

“No, babe, it’s okay! I was joking, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Luisa smiled sweetly, squeezing Rose’s hand and resting her head on her shoulder. 

“Nope, get on.” Her voice was adamant and she had practically dragged Luisa to the booth, so she didn’t argue. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” The brunette asked in a concerned voice, staring at Rose as they got strapped into their seats. 

“Mhm.” Rose replied unconvincingly. 

“You’re gonna be okay.” 

Just as Luisa spoke, the ride started, instantly, Rose entangled her fingers with Luisa’s and suddenly she wasn’t so worried. 

“The things I do for you.” Rose screamed as the ride plummeted down a ramp and around a loop. 

Luisa simply laughed, continuing to hold Rose’s hand until the ride came to a halt. 

They both climbed off the ride and walked down the steps. 

“Wanna go again?” Luisa chuckled, jokingly. 

Rose tilted her head to look at her, a face that simply read ‘you cannot be serious.’ 

“Babe, I was joking!” Luisa began, laughing once again, “but you were really gonna do that again for me?” 

“I’d do anything for you.” Rose said making a cheesy remark and kissing Luisa on the forehead. 

She snapped back into reality when Elle started to drag her towards the ride she had been pointing to moments before. 

Rose wasn’t scared of rollercoasters anymore. She didn’t really feel much, danger didn’t come as a real feeling to her. 

After they had paid and got strapped into the ride, Rose glanced down to see a stressed woman. Before she could get a proper look the ride started to move, she brushed the thought away and put up with the agonising shrieks of her girlfriend. 

Once they had got off, Elle was already dragging Rose to the next. 

They had gone on more rollercoasters and waltzers than Rose could count. 

“Hook a duck!” Elle exclaimed, already walking off towards the stall. 

Rose paid for Elle to have a go and watched her attempt to use the rod to hook it onto the duck, with an excruciatingly bad aim. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the woman again, she seemed to be looking around in fear by now. 

“I’ll be back in a minute, babe.” 

Rose slipped away, approaching the woman who was now facing away from her. 

“Are you okay?” Rose asked, concerned.

As the woman span around, both of them faces reflected the expression of the largest shock they had ever received. 

“Rose?!” The brunette exclaimed. 

It had been a while since she had been called that. 

“Lu, What? What’s wrong? Why are you here?” Rose spluttered on her words, dragging Luisa gently behind a stall, trying to keep out of the eye-line of Elle who was still trying to grab the duck. 

“I’ve lost him.” Luisa spoke, tears falling from her eyes, “It’s so busy I just lost him.” 

“Who?” Rose asked, placing her hands on Luisa’s shoulder when she didn’t reply, “who did you lose?!” 

“My son!” 

Rose had to take this in for a moment, everything was happening so fast. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him, just wait here for just a minute. I’ll be back I promise.” 

As soon as she had received a confirming nod from Luisa she reappeared beside her girlfriend and spoke. 

“I’ve just got to handle something babe, take this and go on some rides, I’ll meet you back at the car soon.” 

“Alex? What’s going on?” Elle asked, holding the teddy she had just won. 

“I’ve just got to do something for work.” 

“Okay.” 

With that Rose practically sprinted back to Luisa. 

She was still stood there, her hands tangled into her hair. 

“Come on, where’s your girlfriend?” Rose asked, ushering her out from behind the stall, already glancing for a small boy by himself. 

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” 

“Sorry, I just assumed because you, you know, you had a kid and, never mind, I’m sorry.” Once again Rose couldn’t find the words to say. 

“It’s okay,” Luisa forced a smile whilst her mind was still preoccupied with her lost son, “His name is Noah, he has brown hair and he’s 4, he’s wearing dungarees and a dinosaur t-shirt, I’m such a bad mum, Ro.” 

“These things happen, Lu, don’t worry, we’re gonna find him,” Rose spike, squeezing Luisa’s arm as they weaved in and out of the mass of people, swarmed around them like bees, “you go left and I’ll go right.” 

“Don’t leave me.” Luisa sounded hopeless, “What if I can’t find you either?!” 

“Give me your phone.” The criminal said in a more demanding tone than she had intended. 

She took the phone from Luisa and typed in her number. 

“There, if you need me, call me. Text me now so I have yours too.” 

Luisa nodded and began to walk in the opposite direction to Rose, typing out a message to her ex lover. 

Rose felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out to check it was Luisa. 

“Thank you- Lu.” 

Rose smiled at the message until she remembered that she had to find Noah. 

“Noah!” She shouted, “where are you hiding?” 

She kept her search mostly focused around the children’s rides, assuming he wouldn’t have wandered off to any larger ones. 

“Any updates?” She typed out to Luisa when she had investigated around all the small rides. 

“Nothing.” She got back. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find Noah.” 

She began walking back again, going an alternate route, but still making sure that she didn’t walk straight past him. 

It was getting darker and the fairy lights were the only things illuminating the fairground. 

Just then, she scanned around the Ferris wheel, looking towards the front. 

There she saw a little boy in blue dungarees, a top full of dinosaurs and a look of awe plastered on his face. 

“Noah?!” Rose shouted, running towards him. 

His head snapped around to look at the woman approaching him as Rose dialled Luisa’s number. 

“Luisa I’ve got him he’s here, we’re at the Ferris wheel.” 

“Oh my god.” 

Rose could hear Luisa crying in relief as she put the phone down bending down to Noah’s eye level. 

“Hello, Lady, you’re not my mama.” He spoke. 

“I’m an old friend of your mama’s. She’s very worried about you, you shouldn’t wander off.” Rose said sweetly, checking him for any harm he may have come to. 

“But look! It’s very pretty here.” He pointed towards the Ferris wheel. 

Rose’s eyes moved towards the ride before dropping down to the brunette rushing over to them both. 

“Yeah, beautiful.” She muttered, moving slightly to the side so Luisa could pick up her son and hug him in a tight embrace. 

“Where have you been?! Don’t ever do that to me again!” She rambled, tears streaming down her face. 

“I’m sorry Mama.” Noah apologised, resting his head onto her shoulder, his curls tickling her neck. 

“It’s okay, just don’t do it again. It’s scary when somebody you love disappears.” 

Rose felt a sudden pang of guilt, but she didn’t say anything. 

“Is pretty lady coming home with us?” The boy asked innocently, his curls bouncing as he brought up his head. 

“I- Uhh..” The criminal stuttered. 

“I think Rose might be a bit busy with other things, Noah.” Luisa interrupted. 

“But she said she was your old friend, mama, I want to hear her stories about you!” Noah pouted, his voice made it almost irresistibly impossible to say no to him. 

Luisa looked towards Rose, silently pleading to make her son happy. 

“Okay,” The raven haired woman smiled sweetly, “but first I have to go and speak to somebody.” 

“Somebody?” Luisa questioned. 

“Nobody like that.” Rose confirmed, ensuring Luisa knew that she would come to no harm, nor would her son. 

“Can I Come?!” Noah chirped, gesturing to get down.

The brunette placed him down on the floor and he ran towards Rose, wrapping his hand around her loose thumb. 

Rose looked down at the small fingers wrapped around her thumb, a pang of sadness engulfed her for a split second, she wished she could have this all the time. 

She glanced back over at Luisa, her brunette hair surrounded by a halo of light, making her into the angel Rose had always truly seen her as. 

“Depends who this person is.” Luisa answered, concern still plastered to her face. 

“Luisa, I got out of that a long time ago. It’s Elle, my girlfriend.” 

Then came the look. 

Rose knew that look all too well. 

That look was the look Rose always got whenever Emilio was mentioned, or when one of her ex girlfriends happened to come into a conversation. 

Jealousy. 

Rose couldn’t help but smirk, it was usually her who got jealous and after all of these years she couldn’t think of anything better than staying in at home with Luisa and now she had a son.

“Soon to be ex.” Rose added. 

The brunette’s eyes lit up for a split second before a normal expression returned. 

“Whys that?” 

“She’s not the person I want to raise a child with.” Rose had already moved her eyes away from Luisa and was smiling down at Noah who was talking to the dinosaurs on his t-shirt. 

Without warning, the doctor felt tears spring back up into her eyes. She had been dreaming of seeing Rose again after all these eats, and the image before her was just what she wanted to see, but she knew it wasn’t as simple as that, she had a child now, she couldn’t mess around with Rose, her career wasn’t exactly safe. She knew that Rose wouldn’t lay a hand on Noah or her, but she knew people who Rose worked with that would love to get to Rose through the ones she loved. 

Did Rose even love her any more? 

“Can I go mama?” 

Luisa threw all of her questions out of her head and looked down at her son. 

“I think Rose and Elle have some things to talk about, she will meet us at the car afterwards.” She looked up at Rose to check that it was okay with her. 

“Yeah.” Rose smiled, “I’ll find you afterwards.” 

“Do you promise?” Noah asked, tugging at the bottom of Rose’s vest top. 

“I promise.” The woman replied, confirming it to both Noah and Luisa. 

“I’m parked near the sweet stall at the front I’ll see you soon.” Luisa replied, taking Noah’s hand and walking in the opposite way to Rose. 

As she was walking, Rose took in a deep breath, preparing for a long speech that she would have to recount to her girlfriend. 

Little did she know she would be saved from that. 

As she approached the car, she saw Elle sat inside, her lips pressed against another girl’s. 

“Hm, it’s always the ones you least expect.” Rose mumbles to herself, pulling out her phone and typing out a text to Elle. 

‘Just move your stuff out and leave the car by tomorrow, it’s over.’ 

She pressed send whilst still approaching the car. 

She saw Elle receive the text, a look of fear flutter over her face as she glanced up.

Rose smiled and waved sarcastically, opening the car door. 

“I didn’t think you’d ever get played.” Rose said disappointedly. 

“What?!” 

“The wedding ring, babe, she isn’t single.” She pointed to the mystery woman’s wedding finger and slipped back out of the car smirking to herself on the way. 

She practically skipped to Luisa. 

“How did she take it?” Luisa asked, faking sympathy. 

“There was nothing to take, she was busy with another girl.” Rose explained in a PG manner so she didn’t influence Noah in anyway. 

“Oh, I see.” Lu nodded. 

Rose repeated her action and helped Luisa strap Noah into his chair before closing the back door. 

Luisa threw the keys at her. 

“What?” Rose said. 

“I know you’ll drive safe, I’ll direct you.” Luisa smiled, slipping into the passenger seat. 

“Fine, but use Google Maps on my phone.” 

“Fine.” 

They set off driving, Luisa using Rose’s phone to guide them back home. 

They were about 20 minutes away when Rose got a text. 

“It’s Elle.” Luisa spoke, her voice emotionless. 

“What did she say?” 

“‘I’m sorry, Alex.’ Who’s Alex?” 

Rose’s grip tightened on the steering wheel. 

“I’m Alex. Well, that’s who she knows me as.” 

“I thought you said you were out of all that, Ro.” The brunettes voice seemed laced with sadness. 

“I am, I promise. I couldn’t listen to other episode say my name when they weren’t you, Lu.” Rose admitted, stopping at the traffic lights. 

“You better not be lying to me.” 

“I promise you I’m telling the truth.” Her voice was sincere. 

“Okay. I just don’t want to get him wrapped up in anything because you’ve been seen with me or something.” Luisa spoke with understanding yet fear. 

“That won’t happen, besides, nobody would have seen us today.” Rose reassured. 

“They might do in the future.” 

Rose stopped focusing on the road and darted her eyes towards Luisa. 

“This is going to be regular?” 

“Don’t act shocked, I haven’t been with anyone for years, I love you and I always have Rose, you know that.” 

“But you love me, don’t you mama?” Noah perked up. 

“Of course I love you, baby.” She smiled, looking at him through the mirror. 

“Is pretty lady going to live with us?” 

“No, not yet, at least, but do you want to see Rose more?” Luisa asked, still looking at Noah. 

“Yes. Lots and lots and lots. I like her hair lots too.” 

Rose smiled, looking forwards at the road as they drove on. 

“You know, when I first met Rose, her hair was red.” 

“I loved my hair that colour.” Rose laughed, changing gear. 

“Red like fire?” Noah asked in awe. 

“Yep.” 

“Rose, can you do your hair like that again, you can look like a dragon.” Noah pleaded. 

“I’ll think about it.” Rose said, but she knew she couldn’t resist Noah’s sweet voice. 

“Yay! Can you tell me a story about mama, Rose?” 

“Careful with this one, keep it PG.” Luisa warned. 

“There not much I can tell then is there?” Rose whispered, winking at Luisa. 

Luisa nudged her gently, laughing to herself. 

“Not long before I first met Mama, she went swimming with me.” 

“No, don’t bring this up again.” Luisa interrupted, already embarrassed. 

Rose chuckled, ignoring Luisa and continuing.

“I asked Mama go to and get me a drink and so she got out of the pool and went to go and get me one. But as she got out she slipped and held on to a waitress and pulled her skirt down.” 

Noah erupted with laughter. 

“It’s not funny.” Luisa said, despite smiling. 

“Noah thinks it is.” Rose grinned back. 

For the next ten minutes, Luisa and Rose spoke, Noah’s voice slowly fading. 

Rose glanced into the backseat once they reached another set of traffic lights. 

“He’s asleep.” Rose whispered. 

“Good.” Luisa whispered in reply. 

Rose furrowed her eyebrows in confusion until she felt Luisa’s lips against her own. 

She tangled her hands into Luisa’s brunette locks and moved her lips against hers, not knowing how much she had craved this until the moment their lips connected. 

Their moment ended when all of the cars behind them started to beep, Rose realised the lights had changed and brushed Luisa off her gently, starting to drive again, Luisa’s hand still on her thigh. 

“I’ve missed you.” Rose said, still smiling from their lips. 

“I should never have let you leave.” 

“Don’t be stupid, you did the right thing, look how far you’ve come.” Rose gestured towards Noah.

“Think how far we could have come together.” Luisa sighed. 

“Maybe we will find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t think realise how long this was until I finished oops. 
> 
> I’ve been inn a lot of trains so I’ve I seen used this to my advantage. 
> 
> Comments appreciated!!


End file.
